


maple and spring.

by theholylight



Series: kaemakiweek2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, implied kaimugi, implied saiouma, implied yumenaga, kaemaki is the main focus but other ships are implied, kaemakiweek2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: The spring in her eyes was just so gorgeous, like brightly lit roses...





	maple and spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Casual

"Kaede, you should be going to your concert...."

"Nah, don't worry. I will have another chance later on." 

That wasn't a lie and, besides, Maki needed her here now. Something was off about her girlfriend, who had been even more quiet today than she usually was. Instead of asking her directly, the blonde decided to be there for her instead - if Maki wanted to tell her, she would. They've been together for two years now so she knew that if it was something really bad, the other would have told her about it already, Maki was blunt and honest, after all.

"That and Kokichi will be performing instead of me with Tsumugi." Kaede continued, taking off her heels and making herself comfortable on the couch with her love. "The others will be there to cheer them on, even more so for us too since we can't be there. Ah, you should have seen Shuichi and Kaito's faces when they were told who would be performing instead today..."

She smirked a bit, it was obvious to her that the two of them pinned after two certain other people, but she wouldn't meddle much there - just a slight push in the right direction, the rest was up to them. They would make for cute couples, in her opinion, much as Angie and Himiko were, the artist having painted a gorgeous portrait of her girlfriend just last week. It was very sweet of her to do so, for Angie didn't paint just anything...

"... you mean they went bright red and started to stutter?" Maki finished for her, relaxing when Kaede placed her head on her shoulder, a small smile dancing on her lips. "It's still strange to think that the same guy who was so overconfident with me is now so shy and awkward with Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm not sure how to feel about that... and, honestly? I don't really feel anything... I wish for him to be as happy as I am."

Gently, the brunette reached out to hold her girlfriend's hand, squeezing it gently as she did so. Kaede moved her head and placed a soft kiss on Maki's cheek, giggling as she did so with a nod.

"Agreed! Anyway, what do you say about a stay-at-home movie night now? We have such a huge collection thanks to Kokichi and Kaito and I don't think we will ever finish watching them even if we had the rest of our lives to do so..." 

"... there really is a lot..." 

Maki's frowned a bit before relaxing, getting up from the couch to help Kaede find a movie that they haven't seen it. Perhaps they could make popcorn, too... 

... they would certainly have time for that and perhaps a movie or two before Kaito showed up with the others to mutter about how he couldn't talk with Tsumugi today, either. He could be hopeless sometimes but Maki wouldn't have her friend - no, _friends_  - any other way. And her girlfriend?

Well, Kaede was perfect in the brunette's eyes just the way she was...


End file.
